


Atchaco changed

by Cybernetics123_4DC



Series: Cyborg x OC [2]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Cyborg (DCU Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC
Summary: READER: What is this story about?ME: Me glad you asked. There is a young girl called Atchaco how finds that life isn't all you think.She finds herself in trouble with some powerful people and doesn't know what to do. But it isall just a miss understanding. Isn't it?READER: I don't know you tell me.ME: That is something you are going to find out.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Victor Stone, Victor Stone/Atchaco
Series: Cyborg x OC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671319
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my friend who withoit her this would have not been possible. In fact none of it would have been possible as she was the one that told me about this website and pushed me to do this. For that I am forever grateful.  
> Thanks

Atchaco is taller than average height but somehow still the second smallest in here year standing at 6 foot tall. She has smooth, tanned skin and shoulder length curly hair which is a hassle to brush (tame) in the morning. Atchaco is out with her her father Serch, an old judge with pale skin and fading hair. He is just shorter than Atchaco due to a crooked back but he still looks quite smart, well most of the time.

They were just more innocent souls that roomed the world despite knowing the risks and that didn’t deserve to have pain taken upon them because of some angry person not knowing right from wrong. The problem was the world wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows it is a mean, horrible and a nasty place. Not all people care about people; they only know themselves and not much else about friends and family. They think of themselves first. they are the cause of this whole story that will unfold before you very eyes. 

Now where was I, oh yes, I was talking about Atchaco and her father. I said that because what’s just about to happen in a posh restaurant is something quite upsetting, that would scar Atchaco for life.

The man that was serving them wasn’t a good man, of course he made sure nobody there knew who he really was, or he would be back in his cell where he really belonged. he was average height and had rough skin, Atchaco couldn't tell anything more about this man. but he did have a long tangled beard that went down to his belly button. But now he found a way to escape and come here to get back at the man that had put him in his cell, now this man was Atchaco’s father.

“I know you.” Atchaco’s father, Serch said. “I put you in prison ages ago how did you escape?!”

“See the moment you put me in that cell, Serch. That was the worst day of my life. It is for most prisoners to be fair. But I from that moment on was going to make sure that once I escape, that I will find and kill you for putting me in there. Now that moment has come, and I will kill you.”

“You will not lay a finger on my father.” Atchaco said, grabbing him. “Do you understand that?”

“You are strong but the days at the prison gym have done well and I am much stronger. You can’t stop me.”

“If I can’t stop you from killing someone then I will just make sure it is not my father that gets killed. You can kill me instead.”

“I came here for your father and that is who I am going to kill.” He had his hand in his pocket and went for his gun that was in there, he hesitated for a moment but then brought it out. He knelt down to my father and picked him up and placed the gun on his chest and pulled the trigger.

Atchaco had turned around curled up and placed her hands over her ears. When she heard the screams stop, she knew it was done, she knew her father was dead. By the time she turned around again the man was gone.

He had escaped once again from the grasp of the police.Her father lay motionless on the ground. Blood all over his hands and body. No air or laughter or any sort of noise was ever going to come out of his mouth. “Dad, what have I done. This is all my fault. If I didn’t bring you here none of this would have happened. You wouldn’t be dead right now. I am so sorry.” 

A waitress came over and reassured her that it wasn’t her fault. “I will find and kill the man that killed my father!” Atchaco replied with tears rolling down here cheaks and an angry look in her eyes. The waitress could stand and watch. Mortified by what the young girl just said.


	2. Try and find him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READER: So what did happen next?  
>  Did Atchaco keep her promise?
> 
> ME: You will see. It is something like that? I won't say anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit short but it is still good.

It was a dark night in Gotham city. Batman’s city, the one that got hardly any sun during the daytime making it easier for the Dark Knight to catch the villains that roam his land. There was also a girl no older than fifteen years of age going around the dangerous streets, a thing no one should do.

But she had a reason for doing what she did. She was trying to find the man that had killed her father many moons ago. So far it wasn’t going very well. She had found many people that could have been the killer but none of them seemed to be it. She was cold, wet and tired but she wasn’t going to stop until it was done, until he too was dead.

She suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadowy figure go into a rundown building. She knew that he had seen her and that was why he ran so she followed him into it. The building was colder than it was outside. It smelt like sewage, but she wasn’t going to leave that easily. “I know you are in here. You can’t hide from me.” Atchaco said going up the stairs because she had heard a lot of clatter from above. The figure came from behind one of the walls. “Then it is a good thing that I am not trying to hide.” He pulled a leaver that was beside him then Atchaco’s world went upside down.

She was hanging by her ankles when she finally got to see his face again and she knew that she had the right man. “Oh goodie, you are just the person I wanted to see, Atchaco Cornwall.” He said. “My name is Rolando Flinchit. See I can only trust you with my secret. Other people will kill me before I could tell them but not you because you are polite enough to let me explain that you are not.”

“Yes, I always let my victims explain why they should not get killed before I kill them. But Rolando how are you not the one I was looking for. I saw you kill my dad. You did, did you not. Can you please say.”

“Yes, then I will say what happened. See yes it was me that killed your father, but I had to otherwise he was going to kill me and my family. There is only one of you.”

“OK that makes sense, I would do the same thing. But that won’t stop me from killing you, no way I am not doing that.”

“I still will end up killing you like I did for your father, otherwise you will still come hunting for me. Now I will let you try and fight back.”   
With that he cut Atchaco from the ropes and she landed after doing a flip, on her feet. Both took out their guns and pointed it at the other. Atchaco pulled her trigger but somehow, he missed the bullet. Before Atchaco moved out of the way, Rolando slid across the ground and did a scissor slice which made Atchaco face plant the ground. 

While she was on the ground he ran over to the wall and pressed a button and immediately Atchaco felt a gust of wind against her face before landing with a hard bash on the ground many metres below. She thought that was it. That she would die at the hands of her fathers killer. She thought 'at least I died trying to do something good.'

But if that was the case then this story would be happening would it. No...

READER: So what did happen next?

ME: Well that you have to find out by reading.  
Well go on what are you waiting for?


	3. 😈 A strange awakening! 😈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READER: So what Happened? Did she live or is  
> that the end?
> 
> ME: if that was the end then there wouldn't be  
> many chapters to come.
> 
> READER: So did she live? 
> 
> ME: Ehh... 
> 
> READER: What? Is that a yes or a no? 
> 
> ME: Well... 
> 
> READER: I am waiting for you to reply to my  
> question. Is it yes or no!
> 
> ME: You will have to read on to find that out.  
> Happy reading. 😈😈😈

Atchaco felf a sharp pain in her neck and she slowly began to wake up from her long sleep. The room was dark and lifeless. Only she stood in the middle but then she saw it. Standing there like a statue consumed by the darkness that surrounding them. A figure just motionless like it had no idea what to do. Then it stepped into the light and showed its face. She recognised it but wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or if it was really true. 'Who is he?' she thought, and as if they knew what she was thinking he spoke.

"You are most likely wondering who I am and what I have to do with you. Well my name is Lex Luthor..."

"What no! Get away from me you freak. You life long dream is to kill superman well I am not having it."

"You do not understand. I saved your life and committed a crime to do so. I need your help so if you please just hear me out. If you help me then I will help you."

"Just because you saved my life doesn't mean I am going to help you. Get out before I kill you. And you just wish that I am joking but I am not the kind of person that tells jokes. And so what if you committed a crime to save my life. You have committed many already one shouldn't make much of a difference Lexxy."

"Do not call me that name."

"Why I find it kinda cute. The joker is good at coming up with names."

"Atchaco come back. At least hear me out about what I have to say before you make your desion. 

" I already know that I cannot and will not trust you. You will just want me to commit a crime. Now let me tell you this straight out. I will not commit a crime for anyone no matter what."

"Even if that person can help you kill your fathers killer. Which I know fine well is what got you to be in front of me today having this argument and if I am correct your were going to kill him that night but he through you of a building. I am correct ain't I."

"Yes, Lex, sadly what you say is true. I was going to kill him that night. Or I was at least going to try. But chances are I was going to regret it in the end. But it would have felt good doing it."

"And let me help you accomplished your goal. All you have to do is one thing for me. It will help the world."

"Fine say what you have to say then I will decide."

"Thank you. I want tyou to kill the joker."

"What why would you want me to do that. He means nothing to you."

"That you do not need to know about you only need to know what to do. Then I will help you kill Ralando Flincit."

"Fine I will do it. Tell me where the joker is right now and I will go and kill him. And to prove to you that I have killed him I will bring back his head to show you. Does that sound like a deal."

"It sure does. We have are selves a deal."

"And if you try to do any funny business then I will have you in prison before you can say 'sorry'. Have you got that."

"Loud and clear, Atchaco."

Lex Luthor left the room leaving Atchaco once again in the darkness. Atchaco just stood there in horror. Had she really agreed to kill the joker and more importantly to Lex. 'There most be something that he is hiding. I just need to find away to find out what.' She thought to herself before sitting back down on her bed and trying to get to sleep.


End file.
